T-type channels are low voltage-activated calcium channels that were first described in sensory neurons of the dorsal root ganglion. Their unique biophysical characteristics make T-type channels relatively accessible for study in vitro. However, due to the vast heterogeneity of T-type channel expression that exists between distinct subpopulations of sensory neurons, the function of these channels in sensory processing, and in particular nociception, remains unclear. Here, I propose electrophysiological experiments to characterize nociceptive properties of three distinct subpopulations of T-type channel-containing DRG neurons. I then describe experiments to assess the effects of hyperalgesic and analgesic redox agents on the excitability parameters of these subpopulations. Finally, I propose molecular biology experiments to identify the molecular site of action of these redox agents on T-type channels in nociceptors. [unreadable] [unreadable]